conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Aelder
Overview = Setting = ... = Basic Grammar = Pronunciation Here is a chart of the Aelder alphabet with their names and their pronunciations with approximate examples in English. Nouns All nouns in Aelder decline depending on its use in the sentence. The seven ways that it can decline are the Nominative, Accusative, Dative, Genitive, Instrumental, Ablative and Locative cases. They are also declined depending on masculine, feminine and neuter genders. Masculine Form Nouns that are in the masculine form usually end in -or, -wyn, -er and -an. OR / ER Nouns in this category deal with four legged beasts (-OR) or creatures/beings that evoke a symbol of authority and power (-ER). This ending is also the way to nominalize a verb into the doer of that action. For example, a person who kills is a kill'er'. In Aelder, slaeyc'en' --> slaeyc'er'. Another example WYN / AN Nouns in this category deal with animate creatures, the majestic, as well as things mysterious to the Aelderfeohc. Examples of this are flying creatures, unknown persons, unknown concepts, darkness, spiritual creatures and things out of plain view. Feminine Form Nouns that are in the feminine form usually end in -a, -eol, -al, -hae, -ing, -ang, -ung and -ar. A / HAE Feminine nouns in this category usually deal with genders, personalities and different labels used for people such as enemy (ghaella) or ally (cymhae).' EOL / AL / AR Nouns in this category are usually locations and different social classes. ING / ANG / UNG Nouns in this category are usually tools, weapons and abstract concepts. Neuter Form Nouns that are in the neuter form usually end in -e, -iy, -gh, -d, -th, -l, -s, -eng. E / IY Nouns in this category deal with little creatures/beings. D / L Nouns in this category deal with the elements and tangible materials as well as terrestrial and extraterrestrial bodies. GH Nouns in this category deal with animals, food, organs and biological structures. TH Nouns in this category deal with ancient things, plants and family. S''' Nouns in this category deal with people and beings. '''ENG Nouns in this category deal with relationships, structures and concrete concepts Overview of Noun Declension Here is an overview of the three genders and how each ending nested in the three genders is declined depending on the case. . Pronouns Personal Pronouns Here is a quick summary table of the personal pronouns and their declensions. Demonstrative Pronouns Demonstrative pronouns are used as a replacement for a noun or pronoun and may be used in the place of heoc, haet, eiy ''and ''eiyen in all cases. Interrogative Pronouns These pronouns are used when asking questions. Do not use these interrogative pronouns as relative pronouns, i.e. I know the man who owns the house. There are separate pronouns for that. Relative Pronouns These pronouns are used when connecting clauses. Verbs "To Be" - Saeyn Permanent Characteristics The most common verb in Aelder is saeyn, which is the infinitive for to be. It is irregular but follows the irregular pattern A, which will be explained later. This form of to be is used to describe permanent traits and origins of people and things. There is another form of to be that is used to describe temporal things, conditions, feelings and traits that change quickly (i.e.: health status) . Examples 1.) Eyeo eosc Gwendolyn ( I'm Gwendolyn) 2.) Theiy isc neot fuin heiy (They aren't from here) 3.) Heoc isc faella sindilsc (It's really fast) * ALL the singular forms of saeyn may be contracted to -''sc'' 'and combined with the preceding word. ALL plural forms may be contracted to ''s and combined with the preceding word. 1.) Aelwen's beoran (We're ready) 2.) Yeih'sc neot neigh heiy (You're not here yet) '''"To Be" - Baeyn Temporal Conditions This version of to be denotes conditions and temporal things that can quickly change (as in, does not take thousands of years). It is irregular but also follows the irregular pattern A, just like saeyn. Baeyn, unlike Saeyn, is used to describe temporal things, such as conditions, feelings and traits that change fairly quickly like being sick or being happy. Examples 1.) Eyeo beosc cyrnisc (I am sick) 2.) Baesc yeih teruinisc? (Are you sad?) 3.) Eiy gaelwinda sindilsc maen bisc muilanisc neo (He was running quickly and is now tired) First Declension '''(Present) '''Present The present is used like the present tense in English. Before adding endings, drop the -n from the infinitive from and add the ending. The present form actually encompasses the present progressive (I am seeing) and present affirmative (I DO see it) as well. Present Perfect To form the present perfect simply employ the helping verb aevyn and the verb afterwards. Aevyn's declensions are shown first, then how to decline a verb in the present perfect. Second Declension (Past) Second Declension is used like the past tense in English. Before adding endings, drop the -n from the infinitive from and add the ending. Third Declension '(Future) Third Declension is used like the future tense in English. Before adding endings, drop the -n from the infinitive from and add the ending. Another way to imply the future is to use the ''caeyn ''+ ''infinitive structure, which is explained HERE. '''Cae + ''infinitive'' To use this form, simply attach the infinitive to the properly declined verb. Eyeo cae ensedyn hwaet caet passerhyn (I'm going to decide whats going to happen or I'll decide what will happen) Arwen caen viydryn bilfanges gheoit (We will meet the dragon today) Adjectives Adverbs Conjunctions Prepositions Numbers Aelder makes use of eight sets of numbers each with a different usage. The sets are Cardinal, Ordinal, Multiplicative, Reproductive, Partitive, Distributive, Collective and Nominative. The Cardinal set is used to count sizes and amounts. For example: One, Two, Three, etc. The Ordinal set is used to count sequential order. For example: First, Second, Third, etc. The Multiplicative set is used to count frequency. For example: Once, Twice, Thrice, etc. The Reproductive set is used to count duplication. For example: Single, Double, Triple, etc. The Partitive set is used to count divisions into fractions. For example: Whole, Half, Third, etc. The Distributive set is used to count alternating patterns. For example: Each, Every two, Every three, etc. The Collective set is used to count groups of entities. For example: Single, Pair, Triad, etc. The Nominative set is used as a numerical substitute for people. For example: Person 1, Person 2, Person 3, etc. = Dictionary = ... = Example text = ... Category:Languages